The Rival Trap
by Radar1388
Summary: When an old rival of Sam's returns with vengeance, the two get thrown in an alternate universe where they must rely on each other to survive. Sequel to "Taming of the Street Kid".
1. Anti Sam

_* I do NOT own Fairly Odd Parents. Must have read "The Taming of the Street Kid" in order to understand this._

Chapter 1

"So how do you reckon she survived?" Anti-Wanda asked.

Anti-Wanda and Anti-Cosmo were going over past failed blue prints that were laid out on the dining room table.

"Not quite sure," Anti-Cosmo replied as he continued to browse through the diagrams. "Not sure if it was her strong will, or perhaps she built some sort of immunity to death. How the heck should I know? I've tried to get into that Street Rat's head, but her strong will makes it impossible to get into her deepest secrets and weakness." He sighed.

"As if she has any," Anti-Wanda replied.

"I think I'll be able to point those out." A voice spoke out of nowhere. "You required my services?" The young girl asked as she floated out of the shadows.

"Oh, yes," Anti-Cosmo said with an evil grin on his face. "Please, do come in, Anti-Sam."

_*I know this was extremely short, but I thought I'd start it somewhere. Please R&R._


	2. The Trap Is Set

Chapter 2

Upon returning home, Sam, Timmy and Cosmo POOFed into the bedroom with scorch marks and small holes on their clothes. This can only mean one thing.

Wanda POOFed out of the fishbowl. She looked at the three of them who were smiling brightly, and then she looked at Timmy. "I thought you promised to stop the extreme wishing." Wanda said.

"I did," Timmy replied. "But Sam's never been extreme asteroid dodging before so I thought I'd take her."

"Cosmo, we made an agreement to never grant Timmy anymore extreme wishes. Why did you - Cosmo?"

Then, Wanda noticed her idiotic spouse playing video games.

"Aw, man," Cosmo said with a frown. "The penguin ate me before I had a chance to blow it up."

Sam stared at Cosmo for a moment, and then shook her head while laughing softly.

"Didn't you guys take her asteroid dodging when you were her godparents?" Timmy asked.

"You actually wanted to go asteroid dodging when you were seven?" Wanda asked Sam.

"Yeah,"

"Well, then why didn't you say something to us? We could've granted you that wish easily. Especially being that you didn't have that much playtime when you were little."

"I didn't ask for two reasons. One: I knew you wouldn't like it," Sam replied

"Fun killer," Cosmo said to his wife.

"And two: With all the work mom made me do, I never had the chance or the time."

"But couldn't you have just wished the chores done?" Timmy asked his sister.

"My mom's not as dumb as your parents are, no offense,"

"Hey, none taken, but I have to love them."

"So, she can found out about things real fast. I got in trouble for things I didn't even do. By the way, being hit in the face is not fun."

Sam jumped up onto her windowsill and sat there.

"I had the chance to make the extreme wish," Sam said. "My mom and sisters were going out for the weekend family reunion. So, they left me home all alone. I ran upstairs to tell you guys," Here, she pointed at Cosmo and Wanda. "And I was gonna make the wish, but as soon as I got up to my room, you two were already done packing for a weekend break."

"Oh, I remember that," Wanda said. "When we saw your mom's car pulling out of the drive way, that's when we started packing for our days off."

_(Flashback)_

_Seven-year-old Sam ran up to her room in delight. When she opened the door she said: "Hey Cosmo, Wanda, guess what?"_

_"I know," Wanda said. "We heard, sweetie. You finally get a break from your horrible family."_

_"Darn right I do," Sam said joyously._

_"So, will you be fine here on your own?" Cosmo asked his godchild._

_Sam paused. Ever since she was three she frequently spent her time alone in an empty house, but coming from Cosmo and Wanda, it stunned her for a couple moments._

_"On my own?" Sam asked. "Where are you guys going?"_

_"Well, you see, Sam," Wanda replied. "We were sort of hoping we could get a-"_

_"A break . . .sure, no problem,"_

_Wanda noticed her voice sounded crestfallen. "We could stay, if you'd like."_

_"Nah, you two go have some fun. You've been hanging out with boring, old me for too long now." Sam said with a little smirk on her face._

_"Thanks Champ," Cosmo and Wanda said in unison as they hugged her, and soon, they POOFed away._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

Anti-Sam looked at her wand with a relaxed evil grin spread across her face. "May I proceed?" The girl asked Anti-Cosmo.

"You may," He replied.

"Get ready Street Rat," Anti-Sam said as she lifted her wand. It glowed, and then she anti-POOFed away.

And before the regular Sam knew it, she was anti-POOFed away as well.


	3. Unintended Plan

Chapter 3

Sam appeared in a back alley. _Okay,_ Sam thought.

"Where the heck am I?" Sam looked around. She noticed that everything seemed normal, but something just didn't feel right. It was a place she had never been to before, which instinctually made The Street Rat more alert.

Then, Anti-Sam anti-POOFed in a couple feet beside her. Anti-Sam dug into her pocket. _Aw man, _Anti-Sam thought to herself._ I screwed up the stupid spell. Now my wand's gone._

Sam looked at her with an annoyed expression across her face. "Great," Sam said. "Now you're here." Then, Sam noticed something. Sam scavenged through her pockets. _Man, my wand's gone._ She didn't rely on her wand as much as Anti-Sam did, but it was her prized possession and she wasn't too happy upon loosing it.

Now, most Anti-Fairies are the opposite of their counterpart, which, in this case, Anti-Sam should be a lot dumber than regular Sam. If only that were true. Anti-Cosmo had created Anti-Sam and altered her (as an idiot would say) smarticles, making her smarter than she should be, and smarter than Sam. Now this, Sam knew very well. As smart as Anti-Sam was, really, the one thing she lacked was the British accent. Instead she had Sam's almost exact same voice, except Anti-Sam's had slightly more maturity in her tone.

Sam looked at her counterpart, who had a smug grin on her face. "I'm not laughing, Anti-Sam," Sam said.

"I thought you wouldn't," Anti-Sam said, still smiling.

"I'm gonna take a shot at this, not only did you anti-POOF me here to get into my thoughts . . .you also lost _your_ wand."

"What are you? Psychic?"

"No," Sam replied. "I take guesses, and 90 percent of the time I'm right. I guess I just get lucky."

"Well, you are correct, no doubt about that."

"And you're stuck here with me, too. And I think that was far from your intentions of your little plan."

Anti-Sam was still smiling, but it quickly changed into a frown. "Man, stuck here with you," The Anti said. "That's gotta be the worst thing that could happen to anybody."

"Hey," Sam remarked. "You ain't a walk through a field of flowers either. In fact, it's more like poison ivy."

The two of them heard a screeching in the distance. They peered out of the alley only to see atleast a dozen odd creatures. They had eyes like a Cyclops, height of an elf, and the burliness of a lion.

"I meant to anti-POOF you to an abandoned castle, chain you up, and sooner or later getting inside your head. Not this. What are those things?"

"I don't know," Sam replied. "By the way, chaining me up would do you no good. I'm a master lock picker." Sam looked at the odd-looking creatures. "I have no idea what those things are. But it's worth finding out."


	4. Not A Clue

Chapter 4

Sam began slinking her way towards the odd creatures.

Anti-Sam grabbed Sam's arm. "Street Rat, we don't know what those things are, or what they're capable of."

Sam merely blinked. "So?" she asked.

"So? Those things could kill you. In fact, go ahead." Anti-Sam suggested.

"Can you tell me that when I care?" Sam asked.

Sam continued to the creatures with Anti-Sam following close behind. They concealed themselves in some withered bushes. They were sitting right in front of the Cyclops-like beings. Sam and Anti-Sam were trying to make out what they were saying.

The creatures were speaking in what sounded like simple gibberish to the kids. "What in the world are they saying?"

"They're probably saying 'Would you please be quiet, I'm trying to listen?'" Sam said sarcastically. Anti-Sam rolled her eyes.

"I was just thinking out loud."

"Sorry," Sam whispered. "But I've had to rely on all of my senses for years. I can probably live without my sight. But I have to use my sense of smell and hearing for everything. It's kinda hard to do all those things when you keep interrupting." And though it didn't sound like it, Sam was honestly trying to be as nice as possible.

"What about your sense of taste?" Anti-Sam asked.

"I was meant to get a tonsillectomy when I was nine. But being that I was a Street Kid, I didn't have any cash. So I never went to the doctor. Soon, my sore throat took over my sense of taste, and the tonsillitis basically burned off my taste buds."

"You can't taste _anything_ now?"

"Nope,"

They continued staring at the creatures in front of them. One of the things was holding some sort of purple-bluish, glowing orb. And the creatures continued to converse with each other.

"You've been to different parts of the world, Street Rat," Anti-Sam queried. "Do you know what language they might be speaking?"

"Not a clue." Sam responded. "I know it's not Latin. Maybe Arabic? Nah. It's not Hebrew either. I would know. I'm Jewish. Definitely not Spanish or French. Don't know what they're saying."

Then, the two were lifted off the ground, and they realized that they were being suspended into the air, trapped in a net, hanging in a tree.

_*Hope you liked that chapter. BTW, I have no idea what would happen if you left tonsillitis unchecked for so long, but that thought was stuck in my imagination for quite a while, and I thought I'd type it down._


	5. The Leader

Chapter 5

Sam and Anti-Sam were roughly dropped to the ground. There hands were tied behind their backs. Anti-Sam was struggling to get free.

"Relax dude," Sam said to her counterpart. "We aren't being attacked, we're not being tortured, so why struggle?"

"Because they could actually kill us," Anti-Sam responded. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Yeah, and your point is . . .?"

"If my hands were free, then I'd slap my forehead." Anti-Sam muttered to herself.

The kids were in a huge thrown room. "Personally," Sam said. "I like the 'Ye Old' Camelot look."

"Are you this much of a moron?"

"Yes and no. I like to constantly keep a positive attitude. I'll choose to be an idiot when I wanna be."

Sitting on the thrown was another Cyclops creature. The two creatures that had towed Sam and Anti-Sam into the room began conversing with the leader. Then, the leader motioned his minions to stop talking.

He walked over to Sam and Anti-Sam. "I demand to know what you call yourselves." The creature spoke. His voice was raspy, and at the same time, it was very intimidating.

"Anti-Sam," Anti-Sam replied.

"And you?" He looked at Sam.

"None of your business." She responded.

Then, the leader walked up to one of the walls in the thrown room. And by using his single eye, he shot a purple beam into the wall. Making the whole, 100 ft. wall be destroyed in a single blast.

He walked back to his captives. "Do you want rethink your answer?'

"No. I'm pretty sure my answer's correct. What do _you_ call yourself?"

The leader gave a heavy sigh in annoyance. "My people and I don't have names like you –What's the name of your species? - humans. We are simply called the Valdovnians. And the soil that you are standing on is my planet."

Then, another Valdovnian walked in with the purple-blue orb in his claws. He gave it to the leader. "Yes, very good," The leader said with amusement. "Take these two to the dungeon." He directed. "I'll see to them later."

Sam and Anti-Sam were being shoved into the door on the right. Next, shoved down a fleet of stairs, and thrown into a cage.


	6. A Game of X's and O's

Chapter 6

The cage door slammed shut behind them. The Valdovnians walked back up stairs.

Anti-Sam looked at her counterpart.

"Well . . . " Anti-Sam said.

"Well, what?" Sam asked.

"Don't you know how to lock pick?"

"Yeah," Sam merely said. "I'm a master at that."

"So get to work then," Anti-Sam said as she pointed to the keyhole.

"You're right," Sam said. "Those creatures are dangerous. Which means we're a lot safer in here than we are out there. In here, we have time to think of an escape back to our worlds, but outside of the cell, we'd have to be on constant alert. 50% of our minds would be conducting a plan, the other 50 would be on caution mode, and that's something we can't afford to risk right now."

"For once, you make sense." Anti-Sam admitted. "So, got any plans?"

"Nope, none right now."

There was a long pause. "Man, it's so dark down here. I can't see a thing." Anti-Sam complained.

"I've been sleeping outside for five years. My eyes are well adapted to this. Well, technically I don't sleep, but you get my point."

"Why don't you sleep?" Anti-Sam asked.

"Street kids don't sleep, at the threat of bullies and thugs. I could be killed in my sleep. Ha, that would be an improvement, now that I think about it."

Anti-Sam sat down. "We're in a simple jail cell, basically." Sam said. "A couple torture weapons here and there, but it's still a jail cell. Got any plans yet."

"Nope,"

* * *

They must have been in that jail cell for at least a good two hours. In order to cure there boredom, Sam had grabbed a highlighter from her pocket and the kids began playing tic-tac-toe on the walls of the cell. And soon enough, they got onto conversations about their lives. And this time, Anti-Sam had completely forgotten her mission.

"So what's it like being with a family again?" Anti-Sam asked her counterpart.

"I'd more or less call it friendship rather than family. I love those guys, but I'm not staying for too long. I was gonna head straight to New York once I was done in Dimmsdale."

"California to New York. That's a bit of a ride."

"Yeah it is. But it's my favorite city." Then, Sam thought about something. "Hey, you remember that orb?"

"What orb?" Anti-Sam asked.

"You know, that purple, blue, swirly, orby thingy. That the Valdovnian leader had."

"Oh that thing," Anti-Sam realized. "What about it?"

"I remember doing research on old artifacts. I don't remember what generation or what race that sphere came from, but I do know this: It's a teleportation device. It's very rare and it can only be used once." As she said this, she took out her bobby pin from her hair, began picking at the lock, and soon enough, the cell door opened.


	7. The Portal Is Opened

Chapter 7

Anti-Sam and Sam peered into the thrown room from inside the doorway.

The Valdovnian leader held the orb in his claws. Leaning against the stone wall, an archway stood before him.

"Finally," The leader spoke. "I have been searching for the power to rule the entire universe. And here it is, at my fingertips. With this teleporting sphere, I can go from planet to planet, universe to universe, and galaxy to galaxy, taking over each world, one by one.

"Somebody get the Fenton Creep Stick," Anti-Sam said quietly. "'Cause this guy's a nut."

"Dude, the plan couldn't have been more clearer. And you say _I'm_ the moron. And besides, the Fenton Creep Stick is just a baseball bat. You watch too much Annie Phantom."

"What about the prisoners?" One of the Valdovnians asked.

The leader went over to his thrown, pushing the chair away. The Thrown was sitting on a manhole cover. The leader took off the cover. One of the Valdovnians looked down below. "Oh," One of them commented. "So that's why we had all that TNT stuffed into our planet."

"Precisely,"

Sam and Anti-Sam looked at each other. The leader went back to the archway. He set the orb down on a pedestal, and the pedestal began to glow. Soon, the archway's center began to glow, and now, the portal has opened.

At first, the leader looked proud and triumphant . . .until the kids leaped into the portal.

"WHAT?!" Yeah, the leader was pretty mad now.

Before completely going, Sam stuck her head out of the vortex. She pointed to something on the floor of the thrown room.

To the Valdovnian leader's horror, a lit torch was sitting by the manhole cover. It was closed, but apparently some of the string/wire that hangs out of dynamite was hanging out of the cover.

KABOOOM!!

_* The next Chapter is probably gonna be the final one._


	8. Nothing Happened

Chapter 8

In the vortex of the teleporter, Sam and Anti-Sam looked back only to see that the entrance had exploded.

"Dude," Sam said. "We just blew up an entire planet . . ."

The kids looked at each other for a moment. "Awesome!" They said in unison.

"You know," Anti-Sam said. "I was created by Anti-Cosmo to destroy you, but you're not so bad for a Street Rat." The two fist pounded (or knuckle crack, whatever you call it) each other.

"And you're not so bad for an Anti." Sam commented.

The two of them came up to a fork in the vortex. One led left, the other led right. The right one was Earth, and the left one was Anti-Fairy World.

"Hmm," Anti-Sam said. " So I guess you'll be headed back home now, huh?"

"Yep, and you?"

"Well, I think I might ditch Anti-Fairy World. Not much there for me, you know?"

"It's only been twenty-four hours and you're already not hard to guess. But uh . . . if you wanna hang out sometime . . ."

"Yeah, sure, see you later."

After exchanging good-byes, Anti-Sam and Sam jumped into there portals.

* * *

Sam appeared right next to Timmy in his bedroom. "Guys, I'm back," Sam said joyously, hoping to get a reaction from Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda.

"Back?" Wanda queried.

"Yeah, I've been gone for hours. You mean, you didn't notice?"

"You never left, Champ," Cosmo said.

"Wait, then what are we talking about?" Sam asked.

"Uh, extreme wishing, and how Wanda keeps nagging us not to." Timmy looked at Wanda. "And you say I have the small attention span. Hey, Sam, I was gonna head to the pool after we were done Asteroid Dodging, you up for it?"

Sam paused for a moment. "Yeah, sure, let's go." Then, Timmy and Sam got their bathing suits on and ran to the pool like nothing happened at all.

_*Hope you liked the sequel. It's a little shorter than the first one, I know. Thanks for the reviews. New story should be coming soon._


End file.
